Is it destiny?
by Dahamu
Summary: A plauge is spreading, only three can stop it. A torchic, a spinda and a poochyena.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Is it destiny?  
  
Chapter 1: Is it destiny?  
  
The large waves crashed over the sharp rocks stories below  
me as I clinged for dear life. With Rotaz squirming  
furiously the vine continued to slip out my grasp inch by  
inch. Looking up I could still see that this guy was not  
letting up even if we were hanging off a cliff. Rotaz let  
out a scream as we heard the vine begin to rip; well I  
guess I should explain how we got in this mess huh? Well it  
all started a few hours earlier.  
  
"Get up for school!" My mom called as I lay in my little  
nest.  
  
The bright sun shined through my eyelids forcing me to get  
up; sometimes I didn't understand why we had school so  
early, why we had school at all. I'm sure everyone can  
learn the basics of protecting themselves; well I guess we  
do need it somewhat now that this mysterious disease has  
been spreading. No one has too much info on it; a recent  
disease with no symptoms once so over is spreading across  
the region. Well it does have one symptom, causing anyone  
it infects to become unnaturally bloodthirsty! People are  
scared, I'm even scared, so at school instead of the usual  
teachings about the different berries and geography they're  
trying to teach us how to protect are self's.  
  
"Come on don't be late!" My mom yelled once again an  
angrier tone in her voice.  
  
Giving my self a little shake to let out a few loose  
feathers I hopped up and bounced down the few branches  
leading to the ground below.  
  
"Mom im leaving!"  
  
"Okay flick, remember your going to meet Rotaz today."  
  
Oh yes of course, the craziest Spinda I ever met. Me and  
Rotaz known each other ever since we were fresh out the  
egg. I know a lot of Spindas have a few screws loose but  
Rotaz he's different. His parents abandoned him when he was  
just a little egg, not even born yet, nobody knows why  
really. Well a few Mightyena happened to be passing by and  
found the egg just as it was hatching, and the first thing  
Rotaz saw were these Mightyena's in his face, and he  
instantly began attached to them. To keep a long story  
short he was raised by a pack of Mightyena, and that's  
not it; he thinks he's a Poochyena.  
  
"Oh what's up!"? Rotaz yelled as he came teetering up to  
me.  
  
"Hey Rotaz, how was your night?"  
  
"Oh it was great, you know us Poochyena! We love the  
night!"  
  
"Yup I know since that's about the hundredth time you told  
me"  
  
We continued on are usual path to school as Rotaz told me  
his usual stories of his grand adventures with his pack.  
Sadly they did get old after a while but at least are trip  
wasn't a quite one through the forest, especially now that  
anyone could attack us at any second. Rotaz soon began with  
his usual gossip; he told me how that the disease is  
getting worse around the region and that a group of Roselia  
attacked another school not to far away from mine. Strange  
how a group of  
Usually calm Roselia can be turned out by the Dieses. I'm  
just happy no cases have been spotted around are area, yet  
anyway. Coming up the hill we could see the large group of  
are classmates bundled around are teacher, a large bulky  
green and yellow Ludicolo.  
  
"Okay class who can tell me what we talked about today?"  
the teacher said.  
  
Everyone raised their hands, wings and tentacles, and of  
course he called on Keren, a plump wurmple who is the  
teacher's pet.  
  
"Yesterday we learned if we are confronted with someone  
infected with the disease that we try to escape first and  
only fight if it's are only chance for survival," Keren  
said trying to sound smart.  
  
"That is correct Keren and that's why today were taking a  
field trip today deeper into the forest to discuss good  
escape routes."  
  
"Running is for wusses! Why run when you can fight!" Yelled  
Noch, a rude poochyena that nobody seemed to like.  
  
Noch is how can I explain? A rude meanie! Well not exactly  
but he is pretty much arrogant and enjoys being a bully.  
  
"Calm down Noch, now we will split into groups of three's,  
after that will set off."  
  
Everyone began to run around hoping not to be the last one  
picked, instantly Rotaz appeared next to me like usual. We  
strolled around as everyone whizzed past us looking for a  
third group member. Standing near a tree all alone was of  
course Noch, the cool loner I suppose.  
  
"Noch wanna be in are group?" I said feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Be in a group with a weak looking Torchic and a Spinda  
that thinks it's a Poochyena? No thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Hey how can you attack your fellow poochyena man!" Rotaz  
yelled as his eyes swirled around.  
  
"Look Noch everyone has to be in a group before we leave so  
stop being stubborn for a few minutes?" I said trying to  
convince him.  
  
"Fine but don't come near me and ask me stuff k? He said  
knowing I was right.  
  
"It would be are pleasure!" Rotaz said as he rolled his  
eyes, literally.  
  
Everyone got into a line with there groups and the teacher  
began to lead us deeper into the forest. The cracking of  
branches filled the air as we went onto a more rural path,  
past different boulders and large red trees. Stopping in a  
circular clearing in the forest the teacher began to give  
us directions.  
  
"Okay class, remember looking for the widest opening for  
escape," He began.  
  
Looking around I could see everyone was already bored from  
the all ready boring lecture, especially Noch since he was  
already leaving down a hill away from the class.  
  
"Where is this guy going?" I said as he continued down the  
hill.  
  
"Who cares.... hopefully he's falls into a Trapinch pit!"  
Rotaz said also watching him.  
  
"That's in a dessert Rotaz..... I think we better follow  
him," I said not waiting for an answer, going down the  
hill.  
  
I walked down the hill, Rotaz close behind. It was a little  
darker then earlier but the sun still shown through the  
larges trees.  
  
"Don't worry I'll use my Odor Sleuth and track him down,"  
Rotaz said getting on all fours and pressing his face to  
the ground.  
  
"No need," I said seeing Noch rolled up taking a nap next  
to a tree.  
  
Me and Rotaz approached him not wanting to scare him awake,  
as we got closer Rotaz stepped on a small twig which let  
out the largest snap I ever heard. Instantaneously Noch's  
head sprung up, standing on all fours he ran towards us,  
then flying through the air he pounced Rotaz making them  
both slam on the ground. I opened my beak as I felt the  
flame growing with in me but nothing came out, I still  
haven't learned ember like the other torchic's. So instead  
I began scratching at his gray fur as he and Rotaz rolled  
around on the damp leaves. As we continued to roll around I  
saw something in the corner of my eye, which I thought, was  
a silver streak of light. Turning fully around I could see  
that is was a silver glowing light hovering a few feet  
above the ground. Rotaz and Noch continued to roll around  
with each other when the light began to glow brighter and  
brighter it now illuminating the whole forest. Out of  
curiosity I stepped closer, the light not seeming to scare  
me. Suddenly it grew larger, almost exploding with light,  
it filled my eyes even when I tried to cover them, the  
force was so strong and it threw me back knocking me out.  
  
"Flick wake up!" I heard as my head felt like it been hit  
by a golem.  
  
Slowly opining my eyes I could see Spinda standing over me  
trying to wake me up, his eyes almost making me confused.  
  
"Come on Flick, WAKE UP!" He yelled making my head throb  
even harder.  
  
Slowly standing up I could instantly see that it was  
morning, I didn't think I was knocked unconscious that  
long. Looking around I could see that Noch was asleep and  
Rotaz was panicking.  
  
"Rotaz, what happened? How is it morning!"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!," he said frantically pacing  
around.  
  
"My parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
Looking from Rotaz I could see that Noch was waking up,  
hopefully he wasn't going to pull another surprise attack.  
  
"Huh? What? Morning?" He said blinking and standing up.  
  
"I don't know what happened but we better get back," I said  
still confused but more worried what my parents were gonna  
think.  
  
"Is it morning? How the?" Noch said now grumbling.  
  
"No time for him Flick! Let's go!" Rotaz said speeding up  
the hill.  
  
Though I was still confused I ran to follow him, as I ran  
up the hill a could not help but feel strange, like,  
something was different about me. We made it up to the  
clearing and there was nobody in site, not even fresh  
tracks. Noch ran up next to me and saw the same thing I  
saw, things were getting weirder. Without word Rotaz began  
running, well if you can call falling forward really fast  
running, he was headed back toward the school, which I  
guess was the best decision. After a few more minutes of  
running we made are way to back to the school, a small  
valley clearing. Standing there are teacher, Mr.Lud.  
  
"Mr.Lud! Mr.Lud!" Rotaz scrum as he ran up to him.  
  
Mr.Lud slowly turned around, he looked different, a glazed  
look was across his face and he didn't look exactly happy.  
He slowly raised his thick fist and bought it down toward  
Rotaz, Rotaz let out a scream and barely dodged the attack  
hopping back.  
  
"He's infected!" I yelled which could be the only answer.  
  
Mr.Lud looked up at Noch and me as we stood a few feet away  
from him. Opining his orange beak a burst of water shot out  
of it straight toward us.  
Quickly reacting I hopped to the left as Noch hopped to the  
right barely dodging the quick water gun.  
  
"Lets go!" I yelled as Rotaz stepped next to me.  
  
Soon as I yelled Mr.Lud began to set chase, Noch was ahead  
and was running toward the neighbor hood where mostly  
everyone stayed since there was a good water supply. Soon  
we reached were Rotaz lived, a small cave carved deep into  
the mountain face. We all ran inside and began to pant  
hoping Mr.Lud wouldn't find us. I couldn't understand, how  
was it morning and could the dieses have reached are  
community? My thinking was soon broken when I heard a faint  
growl coming deeper within the cave. As I looked deep into  
the darkness two red eyes appeared then another pair,  
stepping out the darkness were two large Mightyena's.  
  
"Mom! Dad! You guys scared me! You gotta help!" Rotaz  
yelled.  
  
The Mightyena's seemed to completely ignore him and had the  
same glazed looks as Mr.Lud.  
  
"There infected Rotaz! We gotta go!" I yelled grabbing his  
arm.  
  
"No but there my parents...," Rotaz said looking at the  
approaching Mightyena's  
  
"Not anymore they're infected, lets go!"  
  
Running out the cave the three of us headed deeper into the  
community, where we reached a river that was running down  
hill. Noch panting went up to the river and began to drink  
some of the water. Suddenly Mr.Lud hopped out the water  
screaming with a look of evil across his face. Screaming we  
began once again running away from Mr.Lud this time taking  
a path through the forest. Looking back I could see that  
Noch was gone and that Mr.Lud was gaining on us. Looking  
back forward again my eyes widened, I was headed straight  
off the edge of a cliff. Digging my claws into the ground I  
stopped inches before plummeting off the cliff, when Rotaz  
bumped into me not being able to stop. We both flew off the  
cliff; looking for something to grab I reached in a random  
direction and got a hold of a vine in my beak. Now I guess  
you can see how I got into this problem, now I have to  
figure out a way to get out of it. Looking up I could see  
that Mr.Lud was opining his beak getting ready to release  
another water gun, I closed my eyes getting ready for the  
impact when I heard Mr.Lud scream. Opining my eyes I could  
see Mr.Lud cascading off the cliff, falling right past me  
as he continued to plummet. Suddenly the vine began to be  
pulled up, probably another infected pokemon with the  
dieses wanting us for their selves I thought. Reaching the  
top I saw Noch with the vine clenched in his jaws pulling  
us up to safety, a sight I never thought I would see. After  
pulling Rotaz up we all collapsed onto the grass panting  
for air. I closed my eyes breathing in the air and when I  
opined them I was stunned, I was in a complete white void,  
standing on nothing but white. Looking around all I could  
see was white and at the next moment Rotaz and Noch were  
standing beside me, looking more confused then I was. The  
next thing I know there was the light again, glowing  
brightly and silver, hovering in place in front of us,  
suddenly the light began to speak.  
  
"You have been chosen," The female voice, said sounding  
calm yet stern.  
  
"Ahhhhh!," Rotaz screamed.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said deciding to take a different  
approach.  
  
"You have been chosen to bring the cure."  
  
"What? I don't understand?"  
  
"You will understand soon enough, especially you."  
  
Suddenly the white began to blend into colors, green's blue  
and brown's and soon formed into what looked like several  
hills with tall long grass cascading down on them, the dirt  
a deep brown. And in the next second the whole area was  
white again as if we were teleported there and back.  
  
"You must go there first, it will answer questions."  
  
"I don't understand? Who are you? How is it morning? Why is  
are whole community infected?"  
  
"I took you out of time it's self as your community was  
infected. A week has passed you have been saved. Now you  
will find the cure."  
  
"What if we don't want to? Where not slaves!" Yelled Noch.  
  
"If you do not, the dieses will spread, and all will be  
over."  
  
After the voice finished that last sentence we were once  
again lying on the grass near the cliff. I looked to Rotaz  
and Noch to see if what I experienced was real and by their  
facial expressions I could see that I did. I stood now  
dizzy and tired.  
  
"I....," Is all I could say as I looked at the others.  
  
"Look I don't know what this is about but I going home,"  
Noch said turning away.  
  
"You know what will be if you go back, " I sad looking at  
his back.  
  
Turning back growling he looked at me.  
  
"Then what do we do! What?!"  
  
"Well you heard the strange voice, we go there if we want  
are questions answered." Rotaz said speaking up.  
  
"Are you crazy! Well I know your crazy but are you stupid?"  
  
"No he's right.....I don't know what this all means but I  
think we gotta go...I can just feel it."  
  
"Will get killed out there!" he said screaming.  
  
"Will get killed here!" I said screaming back.  
  
"Well even if we do go...we don't even know where the place  
is."  
  
"It's near Mt.Chimney!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"You can tell by the tall grass and the coloring of the  
dirt and by the length of the grass!"  
  
I always knew that Rotaz wasn't as dumb as everyone  
thought, just a few loose screws.  
  
"So I guess were gonna do this?" I said still confused.  
  
"Yea!" Rotaz said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Ok!" I said sticking out my wing on top of his hand.  
  
Noch starred at us with a blank stare for a few seconds  
then suddenly busted out laughing.  
  
"Whatever, " He said laughing going down the hill.  
  
So I guess this is it, I will miss my friends and family  
and I don't know how dangerous this "mission" is going to  
be. Still I always had a thirst for adventure though who  
knows what kinds I will run into it. 


	2. Roses are red Violets are Evil

Episode 2: Roses are bad Violets are evil.  
  
A light breeze flew whistled through the sky carrying a few strands of grass through the air. The sun shined calmly in the sky bathing the area in warm heat and comfort. Flick, Rotaz, and Noch quietly walked the dirt path that stood out on the short grass and flowers that were all around them. They were traveling for a while but there thoughts were doing the real traveling.  
  
"What do you think the cure is exactly," I watched Rotaz ask breaking the silence.  
  
"There probably isn't one anyway.that.thing probably tricked us," Noch said grumbling.  
  
I stopped walking and looked at Noch.  
  
"That wasn't just any normal THING if you noticed," I said in a low voice.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
Turning back around we continued down the dirt path, I started to think what if Noch was right what should make us believe that.thing, anyway.  
  
"I'm taking a rest!" Noch said instantly plopping on the ground.  
  
"Didn't you take a rest like two minutes ago!" Rotaz said looking outraged.  
  
"And?" Noch said closing his eyes.  
  
Rotaz began to fume at the sight of Noch deciding to break into a random nap.  
  
"Maybe we should just let him Rotaz," I said lightly.  
  
"Why do we always let him push us around?" Rotaz said turning to me.  
  
"Because I can," Noch said before I could even get a word out.  
  
"You stu," Rotaz yelled as he tripped over a rock while approaching Noch.  
  
Rotaz's face slammed into the ground kicking up a heap of dust.  
  
"Are you okay," I said hopping over to Rotaz as Noch busted out laughing.  
  
Instantly Rotaz flew up in rage right in front of the still laughing Noch.  
  
"Hahaha! Soooo funny!"  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Noch, said laughing and rolling onto his back.  
  
I laughed lightly but held most of it in while Rotaz continued to scream at Noch who was laughing even harder. As I watched what was going on I could see something in the distance, it looked like heaps of dust and grass being tossed into the air. As it grew closer I could make out a few colors, some reds and some blues and greens. As it got even closer my mouth opened in shock, it seemed to be a group of Roselia heading directly in are direction.  
  
"Uh guys, " I said trying to get their immediate attention.  
  
"Oooo If you only knew what I could do," Rotaz screamed striking different karate like poses making Noch laugh even harder.  
  
Looking back to the Roselia I could they were only a short distance away, I could make out the sharp thorns atop their heads and their large rose like hands. There were at least three are four of them maybe more.  
  
"Um, guys I think you should look over," I said when Rotaz interrupted me.  
  
"Look Flick can't you see I'm trying to bag on him?" Rotaz said as his eyes swirled around.  
  
"Yea Flick, can't you see he's doing a excellent job of it?" Noch said busting out laughing once again.  
  
"Roselia!" The herd of Roselia screamed out as they approached us.  
  
"Ah! Roselia! Flick why didn't you tell us they were coming! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rotaz said panicking.  
  
"Well I," I could only get out seeing that Noch was already running in the opposite direction.  
  
Joining Noch me and Rotaz made a mad dash trying to escape from the Roselia whose screams were right behind us. Suddenly a barrage of white needles began to be fired in front of us stopping us in are tracks. Looking back at the pokemon I could see their large rose like hands were glowing white preparing for what seemed to be another poison sting attack. I could now see that there were five of them and they looked very unhappy. Looking at their glazed looks I could see that it had to do with the disease.  
  
"Why are we running when we can fight!" Noch said leaping forward.  
  
Noch dashed at one of the surprised Roselia, leaping into the air he tackled one of them sending it catapulting to the ground. I looked to Rotaz who didn't look as scared as me; I thought if I was the only one scared to death. Suddenly Rotaz ran toward one of the Roselia barking and growling preparing to tackle one of them. Looking at his bravery I tried to bring the flame within side me hoping my ember attack would get rid of these plant type pokemon. I began to let the flame swirl inside me, opining my beak I let it out which only formed into a small one-inch flame.  
  
"A little help here!" Noch said barely dodging a barrage of poison stings.  
  
Gulping I stepped back watching Rotaz tackle another Roselia, who barely flinched from the attack. Three of the Roselia began to growl at Noch who was fighting them by himself, this time not being able to dodge fast enough he was struck by a few of the needles making him yelp in pain. I stepped back even further as one of the Roselia's roses began to glow a slight green, putting his flower toward Rotaz he began to absorb his energy.  
  
"Hey, ow!" Rotaz yelled as two of the Roselia began to approach me.  
  
I watched Noch struggle to get up when suddenly he exploded in a burst of grass and debris vanishing into thin air.  
  
"Noch!" I yelled seeing the surprised expressions on the Roselia's faces.  
  
Looking to Rotaz I was stunned when he to vanished into a heap of grass and sticks. The Roselia's began to scream and quickly looked at me. Gulping I began to walk back when I heard whispering below me. Looking down I felt something grab my feet trying to pull me under, struggling to stay up a began to flap my short wings but I was soon pulled into the ground.  
  
"Please don't kill me! I'm way to, cute, cuddly, nice, young and pretty to die!" Rotaz said pleading on his knees.  
  
I looked around surprised still hearing the enraged and confused Roselia's above. I seemed to be in what looked like a pokemon-made underground tunnel. The tunnels led in different directions and were pretty wide, it was pretty dark but a lot of sunlight shown through a few leaves and sticks that seemed to be placed there on purpose. Looking to whom Rotaz was pleading to there were several different kind of pokemon. One was a tough looking Treecko that seemed to be in charge, there were also a female Wurmple and the bug/ground type pokemon Nincada.  
  
"Don't worry where not here to hurt you, were here to keep you safe," The Treecko said in a deep voice.  
  
"Oh.well that's a relief."  
  
"What in the world is this place," Noch said looking around.  
  
"It's a series of underground tunnels and rooms that help to protect us," the Wurmple said in a high-toned voice.  
  
"Yes, we heard trouble above and decided to pull you through the small openings we placed around the area." The Treecko said.  
  
"Yea we almost got killed thanks to that CHICKEN! God, you really live up to what you are," Noch said yelling at me.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Rotaz yelled me not even brave enough to speak up.  
  
"Please keep it quiet." the small Nincada chirped.  
  
"Yes, let's get back to the main room," the Treecko said starting to walk down the tunnel.  
  
"Wait a second, how do we know you guys are infected and trying to trick us?" Noch asked.  
  
"Do we look infected?" The Wurmple said looking back.  
  
"Well no," Noch said looking at the Wurmple.  
  
"Um, how aren't you guys infected.I thought the whole area was infected," I said looking around.  
  
The Treecko nodded.  
  
"Weeks ago are community was hit hard by the disease, everyone around me was being infected. The lucky few of us decided to create these series of underground tunnels since it seemed like if we didn't stay in long contact with the infected pokemon we would be safe from being infected. Lately are underground community has been growing. There's one problem though, those Roselia's have been hanging around for a while and we often have to go above to get necessities we need to survive. Several have already been infected and worse while trying to get food and water." The Treecko said in a stern voice.  
  
"Why don't you stand up and fight?" Noch said.  
  
"Fight? And have a chance of being infected?" The Nincada said in a chirp.  
  
"Well it's better then hiding down here forever." Noch said while lowering his voice.  
  
"Maybe everyone doesn't like beating everything they see like you," Rotaz said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well at least I fight when I have to, right flick?"  
  
"Well," I said when we arrived in front of a large opining.  
  
We arrived in a large room that was clearly carved by some type pokemon, maybe the Nincada. The room was complete dirt all around, several roots hung out the ceiling and the walls, it felt damp and cool in the area. The room was busy with chatter, several type of different pokemon stood in the room talking to one another about different subjects. We made are way down several carved steps and through the group of pokemon. Several were talking about the disease and others were talking about a food and water shortage. We made are way into the center of the room where a large rotten log sat on the moist ground. The Treecko hopped on the log and looked over the pokemon.  
  
"Attention, Attention everyone! We have several new pokemon to the group please welcome them."  
  
Everyone began to look at one another and chattered in a low voice, not the welcome I expected.  
  
"We need water and food!" Yelled a random Zigzagoon.  
  
"I'm hungry," said another pokemon.  
  
Suddenly the room erupted into everyone talking a once.  
  
"Please everyone calm down! You all know that it is not safe to go up there."  
  
"Well we can't stay down here and starve to death," The same Zigzagoon yelled.  
  
The room erupted once again in chatter that filled the room. Rotaz and me looked around, as everyone seemed to be growing angrier. Unexpectedly Noch began to approach the log that the Treecko was standing on. Hopping on the log causing the Treecko to fall off Noch began to yell.  
  
"You guys are complaining but won't do anything about it!"  
  
"What are we suppose to do? Fight them?" A Taillow called.  
  
"Exactly, don't let them take over there's few of them and many of you, if you all come together you can take them out.for good."  
  
Everyone began to look at one another talking in a low voice, something I guess they do often. They grew louder and louder and were soon cheering on Noch's plan, I didn't like this one bit.  
  
"If we plan enough we can take them out, are you guys with me!" Noch said yelling to the group.  
  
They cheered in agreement over the plan.  
  
"I hope your friend knows what he doing," Treecko whispered to us.  
  
"He's not are friend," Rotaz whispered back.  
  
So it was under way, Noch and other pokemon began to set up the battle plan that would take place tonight. Rotaz was busy explaining his wild adventures as a poochyena to the younger pokemon who gathered around him. I sat on a rock by myself wondering what would happen. I began to wonder if this "adventure" was worth it, would we ever find this so called "cure".  
  
"Hey how are you doing?" Treecko said walking up to me.  
  
"Uh, good I suppose under the circumstances."  
  
"Hmm I just hope this plan works."  
  
"Me to."  
  
Later on many of the pokemon began to practice there battling for the confrontation that would happen later in the day. Some were tackling the wall while others were shooting poison stings at rocks. I watched as Treecko did a 360-degree turn sending two razors leaf at a rock putting deep scratches into it.  
  
"Wow," I said under my breath.  
  
Treecko must of heard me because he turned and looked to me.  
  
"Don't you know some of your basic attacks, ember?"  
  
"Well I."  
  
"Oh I see, well it takes time.. and experience. You'll just no when your able to."  
  
I nodded hoping he was right.  
  
I watched as everyone gathered under a large hole that led above. They were discussing the plan, which was to set up a surprise attack on the Roselia's hoping to drive them away. A lot of them looked nervous but I'm sure I was the most nervous. Rotaz arrived with a green bandana tied around his head and two black lines drawn under his eyes.  
  
"Rotaz?" I said confused.  
  
"What? I'm getting in the zone," He said performing a karate chop.  
  
A Taillow flew into the hole panting.  
  
"There coming, it's seems like the whole group of them, at least ten."  
  
"Are you guys ready for this," The Treecko said looking at the variety of the six are so pokemon.  
  
Mostly everyone nodded.  
  
"Remember show no mercy," Noch said.  
  
Show no mercy I thought, it's not there fault. We flowed out the hole into the cold night all in silence. Rotaz's bandana flowed in the wind while everyone looked into the distance waiting for the Roselia's to appear. Noch almost looked happy with himself as he stood waiting for them to appear. After waiting a few minutes I saw the pokemon in the distance, it did seem like there was a lot more of them though I could barely make them out in the darkness. Treecko and Noch stepped in front of the group and nodded, Treecko then threw him arm toward the approaching Roselia's and we were off. We began charging at the pokemon yelling and screaming, I was scared half to death. I knew we were closer when I heard the screams of the Roselia's; suddenly a Zigzagoon was tossed back when a barrage of poison stings pounded upon him. We were soon fighting the Roselia in what looked like a small war. Noch was jumping from Roselia to Roselia tackling them and then sunk his teeth into another. One of the Nincada began to shoot sand from its mouth spewing into several of the Roselia's eyes. Quickly another began to scratch one of them but was quickly drained by an absorb attack. One of the larger Roselia's began to shake it's two rose like hands letting a thick brown dust float from them onto most of the pokemon. As the thick stun powder covered them some of the pokemon began to shudder and instantly stopped including Noch. The others Roselia's began to become excited by the paralyzed pokemon and began to absorb their energy sucking it into their large flowers. Suddenly I began to focus my energy, one of my attacks I did happen to learn, as I focused my energy something suddenly clicked in my mind, I felt like I could pull off a ember attack. I hopped forward a little and opened my beak spewing a stream of flames onto the Roselia's making them scream in pain. I closed my eyes and continued to spew the flames in all directions and heard the Roselia's scream in pain. When I opened my eyes I could see some of the Roselia's fleeing, several fainted on the ground and a few being finished off by the remaining pokemon. I also saw that I accidentally burnt Rotaz abit as he starred at me with a blackened face.  
  
I woke up in the small pile of grass that was laid out for me after we came from are sober victory. I left the small room and came into the center room where everyone was preparing to go back above. I saw Rotaz exit another room rubbing his eyes smearing the black substance all over his face.  
  
"Hey Rotaz sleep well?" I asked him.  
  
"Not better then my bed at home," he said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Poor girl," I heard Treecko say talking to a small group.  
  
"Poor girl who," I said as I hopped over.  
  
"Cala, the female Wurmple you met yesterday.. ended up infected," He said looking to the ground.  
  
My eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"What? How? I don't understand," I said stuttering.  
  
"Me either.. I don't understand why some of us aren't infected and she ended up infected.there's still a lot we don't understand about the disease."  
  
"Where is she now," Rotaz asked.  
  
"Well she attacked several early this morning.. someone had to.. take her out." Treecko said slowly.  
  
"What are you guys going to do now?" I asked.  
  
"Well it seems like this is the best time to go above, some of the Roselia's did escape but we won't worry about them to much. You guys can stay with us if you want.were all a family now."  
  
"No.we have something much more important to do.I think anyway," I said smiling.  
  
"Well good luck to you all, you are always welcome to come back," Treecko said nodding.  
  
"Where is that stupid Noch," Rotaz said spinning around.  
  
Treecko pointed to Noch who was surrounded by several female pokemon.  
  
"Ladies ladies I cannot stay I have much more important business to attend to, without me that thing they call a group will fall apart," Noch said referring to us.  
  
After grabbing Noch we said goodbye to all the new friends that we made and continued a journey to find a cure. Fear sunk in when I realized I had no idea what I got myself into. 


	3. Im gonna Taillow your mom

Episode 3: I'm gonna Taillow your mom.  
  
The clouds hovered across the sky blocking out the glaring sun. The temperature was still warm and the wind blew ligthly whipping up small wind funnels. Flick, Rotaz and Noch were before a large canopy of trees that grew high into the sky. The trees were grouped close together and had vines and different types of flowers growing out of the large forest. It looked more like a jungle then a forest. The pokemon were here in a heated battle, as the pokemon were traveling two infected Taillow's flew down from above attacking the surprised group of pokemon.  
  
"Hey ow like ow hey!" I watched Rotaz yell as one of the Taillow's began pecking at him.  
  
Rotaz rolled back as Noch jumped at one of the dodging Taillow. The Taillow continued to dodge and quickly went in for a tackle attack making Noch flip on its side. The Taillow's regrouped and began growling at Noch and Rotaz making them back up slowly. Turning around Noch kicked his two feet into the ground sending a burst of sand straight into the Taillow's eyes. Rotaz observed Noch then turned around and went on all fours. Kicking his two back feet back a sprinkle of sand flew halfway to the Taillow's.  
  
"Will you stop trying to do poochyena like attacks! Do some kind of Spinda attack," Noch said yelling at Rotaz.  
  
I took this time to slowly slide behind a bush were I could watch the action safely.  
  
"Why would I do that," Rotaz said standing back on his two feet looking at Noch confused.  
  
"See poochyena can't stand on two feet," Noch began to say when one of the Taillow's wing came slamming into his face sending him back flipping into the air. I remembered that Taillow's usually have a high attack.  
  
Suddenly Rotaz's spiral eyes began to glow blue, a confused looked splashed across his face when a colorful beam shot out of his eyes directly into the Taillow's. The Taillow's yelled and flew into the air flapping their strong wings and flew away into the distance.  
  
"Wow, that looked like a psybeam," I said coming from behind the bush.  
  
"Look who decided to show!" Noch said rolling from off his back.  
  
"A psybeam.poochyena don't learn a psybeam.couldn't have been," Rotaz said rubbing his head.  
  
"How many times you psycho? You're not a poochyena! You're a Spinda!" Noch said as his bushy tail stuck straight up.  
  
"You sad sad poochyena," Rotaz said shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Back to you dork, what gave you the right to hide behind a bush while we got are butt's kicked," Noch said stepping right in front of me.  
  
"Well you see what happened was," I was saying when I was soon interrupted by loud squawking.  
  
All three of us looked up to see where the squawking was coming from. Looking up I could see a sea of red and blue. It was a giant flock of Taillow's who's squawking was getting louder as they approached us. As the squawking continued I soon could hear a scream, it sounded like a female pokemon. Looking down from the Taillow's I could see a purple and black pokemon hovering toward us. Her hands were in front of her and she had a look of fear on her face. I soon realized that the infected flock was chasing after what looked like the bug type Illumise.  
  
"You guys get ready to fight," Noch said kneeling down.  
  
As Noch kneeled down to fight, Rotaz turned around and headed toward the thick forest screaming. As I turned around to run I felt something crash into me sending me sprawling to the floor. Getting up scared I could see that the Illumise crashed into me while trying to escape from the infected Taillow's.  
  
"Oh im sorry sweetie are you hurt?" The Illumise asked in a deep motherly voice.  
  
"Yes I'm," I said when I saw the Taillow's swooping down.  
  
The Taillow's dived one by one diagonally speeding through the sky straight at me and the Illumise completely ignoring Noch. The Illumise helped me up when several of the Taillow's began pecking at us. Several were on the ground pecking at us while others flapped their wings pecking at us. I opened my beak and shoot a quick ember into the sky at the Taillow's making them back up somewhat. Noch jumped and tackled one of the grounded Taillow's making it slide on the ground. All three of us began to run toward the green forest while the Taillow's regrouped and began to chase us squawking louder then before. I could see that Rotaz was pulling back a large branch, struggling he pulled it back further and further. We ran past Rotaz and he released the branch, which slammed into the Taillow's sending them flying back into one another and then onto the ground.  
  
"My word," The Illumise said panting.  
  
"Took you guys long enough!" Rotaz said wiping his head.  
  
"Why didn't you guys stay and fight?" Noch said looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Honey, you really didn't expect your friends to fight that flock of Taillow now did you?" The Illumise said.  
  
"Honey? Who the hell are you!" Noch said looking to the Illumise.  
  
"My my some manners you have. Well if you must no my name is Mare, and as you can see I was having a little bit of trouble." Mare said hovering slightly above the ground flapping her small transparent wings.  
  
"What if you're infected?" Noch said raising a brow.  
  
"Infected!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
Hopping into a karate stance Rotaz jumped at Illumise sending them both onto the ground.  
  
"Rotaz! What are you doing," I said helping the Mare up.  
  
"What is the world, infected? What are you talking about rudey." Mare said looking confused.  
  
"My name isn't rudey it's Rotaz and I'm sorry I thought you were infected," Rotaz said rubbing his head.  
  
"I know your name isn't rudey I called you that because that was utterly rude," she said rubbing her back.  
  
"So I guess this means she isn't infected," Noch said laughing at them.  
  
Mare began to respond when suddenly a Taillow hopped on the branch. Soon two more hopped under the branch squawking. Noch got ready to fight when Rotaz ran away screaming disappearing into a swarm of green leafs. Illumise grabbed my hand and we quickly followed Rotaz when the Taillow's began to chance us.  
  
"Rotaz wait!" I said as leafs battered my face as Illumise continued to pull me.  
  
Looking up I couldn't even see the sky; the thick treetops blocked it out. I soon noticed Noch was behind us with an angry look on his face probably because he didn't get to fight.  
  
"There gonna kill me!" Rotaz screamed in a girl voice as he began to climb the thick branches.  
  
Noch began to hop from branch to branch trying to escape the Taillow's.  
  
"You guys hold them off for a while then fly up," Noch said as he hopped to another branch.  
  
Me and Mare looked at one another then looked to the small opining where three Taillow's popped out.  
  
"I can't..," I said backing up slowly.  
  
"Kiddo we gotta," Mare said looking to me.  
  
"Yea you gotta flick!" Rotaz said climbing up the tree in super speed.  
  
Illumise closed her eyes and began to bat her wings slowly. A pink sparkling cloud then began to waft from he wings over the Taillow's. It smelt so good I almost forgot about the Taillow's. The Taillow's on the under hand began to breath in the dust enjoying the sweet scent.  
  
"Okay kiddo now's your chance."  
  
I knew my ember couldn't take out three Taillow's and it would just break them on their little trance. Looking for others options I saw a large decaying branch still barely clinging to a tree. I opened my mouth and let out stream of fire at branch putting it ablaze. After a few seconds the branch began to crack and broke off the tree slamming into the Taillow's knocking them all back and slamming on one.  
  
"Perfect honey now let's go!" Mare said grabbing my hand and lifting into the air, slowly that is.  
  
We soon came up to Rotaz and Noch standing on a large thick branch with leafs all around them.  
  
"I am so a poochyena!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"Spinda! Spinda Spinnnndaaa!" Noch yelled back.  
  
Illumise got an angry look on her face and flew in-between Noch and Rotaz surprising them both.  
  
"Now you two boys stop arguing and make up! Before I give both of you time outs!" She yelled looking each one in the face.  
  
"Your crazy lady," Noch said turning around.  
  
Illumise then grabbed Noch's ea and then Spinda's and pulled them closer.  
  
"Now say SORRY!" She screamed.  
  
"Sorry," they both said unison.  
  
Illumise then broke into a large smile and let go of their throbbing ears.  
  
"See doesn't that feel better!" She said grinning.  
  
They both muttered under their breath while I held in a laugh.  
  
"So what, did Mare take the Taillow's on her own," Noch said madly.  
  
"Actually your friend used some smart thinking and took them out all on his own." Said Mare.  
  
Noch gave a fake surprised look.  
  
"Well that's a first."  
  
Suddenly a Taillow came squawking through the treetops and crashed directly into Rotaz sending him screaming off the branch. Noch ran and tackled the Taillow's sending it right back where it came from.  
  
"Oh my!" Illumise yelled jumping of the branch toward Rotaz.  
  
I then jumped off the branch and saw Rotaz flying toward the ground screaming his lungs out. Illumise flapped her wings harder gaining speed and grabbed hold of Rotaz's feet. She then began to pull up but Rotaz was to heavy and they continued to fall. I put my wings on my side as the branches and leafs whizzed past me. I squinted my eyes and clenched my feet out grabbing Illumise's shoulders. I then began to flap my stubby wings as Illumise flapped hers. We then lightly crashed onto the ground falling into a pile on the floor.  
  
"Am I dead?" Rotaz asked. His eyes still closed.  
  
"No Hun you're not dead but you're on my leg." Said Illumise.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said rolling off.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yes hun are you?"  
  
"Yea im okay mom." I said accidentally.  
  
"Flick that isn't your mom," Rotaz said looking confused.  
  
"Yes Rotaz I know.. she just reminds me of my mom."  
  
"Yea mine to."  
  
Illumise smiled.  
  
"Strange, I get that a lot."  
  
We all smiled when I heard a branch snap.  
  
"Not more Taillow's." Rotaz said slowly as we all looked up.  
  
Noch began to back up on the large branch when a pokemon began to slowly climb out the treetops onto the branch. At first it appeared to be a Taillow but this pokemon was must larger in a lot of aspects. Its wings were much larger and it's tail feathers stuck up sharply into the air. Noch began to back up slowly, fear in his eyes but stopped when he backed into another large branch.  
  
"We gotta help that poor boy!" Illumise said lifting into the air.  
  
"Let's go Flick," Rotaz said as he began to climb a tree.  
  
I watched as the two pokemon began to climb the tree, I began to sweat as I watched the large bird pokemon walk toward Noch. Noch titled his head up and began to howl. I remember we learned about that attack in class, some pokemon could howl to raise their strength a little. Only some pokemon can learn it unlike Spinda's.  
  
"Ha ha hawoooo!" Spinda howled as he climbed up the tree.  
  
I gathered my thoughts and lifted into the air. Still Swellow was the evolution of Taillow and was too strong for us. Noch ran toward the Swellow and sunk its teeth straight into the Swellow's wing. The Swellow screamed out and lifted its wing sending Noch hurtling back into the branch. I watched as Illumise tackled the hurt Swellow with little affect. The Swellow turned to Illumise and slammed its wing into her sending her straight toward the ground. I dodged as she flew past me and straight to the ground. She hit the ground which kicked up a heap of dust and debris. I turned my attention back to Swellow and I was now very close. I saw Rotaz hop on the Swellow from behind and he then began to bite it with his small teeth. The Swellow seemed more annoyed then hurt when it flipped around sending Rotaz in to Noch making him slam into the branch once again. I began to focus my energy hoping to get a critical hit on the normal type. I then released an ember onto the Swellow who began to yell. I continued my ember when the Swellow's wing came crashing into my side sending me atop Rotaz and Noch.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" Rotaz said as he began to cry and thrash around.  
  
"Will you get away from me!" Noch yelled.  
  
I watched as a beam of moonlight broke out through the treetops illuminating the whole canopy. I looked down as the beam spread over Illumise; suddenly Illumise began to sparkle all over and turned white for a split second. Illumise smiled and looked completely refreshed. She then looked up to me and smiled and began to fly up toward us. I looked back to Swellow who was walking closer and closer to us barely fitting on the branch. As Swellow bought back his two wings when a pink cloud of dust was sucked into his nostrils making him slowly put his wings down.  
  
"Ok sweeties now's your chance," I heard Mare yell from the other side of the Swellow.  
  
Noch hopped up and ran toward the dazed Swellow tackling it. I then let out an ember engulfing the face of the Swellow as Noch bit into it's chest.  
  
"No not again," Rotaz said as his eyes began to glow blue.  
  
A vibrant beam of colors smashed into the Swellow along with the ember tossing it through the branches and straight into the air. I watched as the dazed and now burnt Swellow flew off into the distance.  
  
"You guys did it!," Mare said running over to us.  
  
"No we did," I said.  
  
Suddenly I blanked out and woke up in a void of white. I looked around confused and saw Noch and Rotaz looking confused to.  
  
"Not this again," Noch said looking around.  
  
"My my where in the world." I heard Mare say.  
  
Surprised we all looked to Mare who was looking around as if she was amazed. Magically the white melted into colors and formed into the picture of Mt.Chimney and quickly melted back to white.  
  
"Quickly, you and the new chosen one." A familiar voiced echoed.  
  
I opened my eyes and was back on the branch along with Noch, Rotaz and are newest member to the bunch, Mare.  
  
"Um any one care to explain just want happened?" Mare asked puzzled.  
  
"Well it's a long..strange.weird.story." I said smiling a bit.  
  
A leaf fell from the large Pecha berry tree as we sat under it. Rotaz was busy trying to pick a berry stumbling about.  
  
"So let me get this straight hun. We have to travel to Mt.Chimney because a light told us to, go there because if we don't the diasese will continue to spread and will destroy the world?"  
  
"Exactly," I said.  
  
"Hun are you feeling okay?" Mare said feeling my head.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but you saw what just happened yesterday. It wasn't normal."  
  
"Your right.and I feel kinda strange.like I have to do this."  
  
"Yea I know how you feel."  
  
Noch ran and tackled the tree making several berries and Rotaz fall onto the ground.  
  
"Ow thanks idiot!" Rotaz said grabbing a berry.  
  
"Your most welcome." Noch said laughing.  
  
Noch and Rotaz began to chomp into the apples spewing juice and pieces everywhere. Mare then grabbed them both by the ear.  
  
"Where are you manners! Eat neatly!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes Mare," they said in unison.  
  
I laughed and watched as Noch and Rotaz began to argue, Mare trying to break them up. This was are group now and we were still on a mission. To try to save the world...I think. 


	4. Nose one may Pass

Episode 4: Nose one may pass.  
  
The moonlight reflected off the lake that sat silently next to the sleeping pokemon. After a long day of uneventful traveling they all huddled under a large tree that overlooked a placid lake, well except Noch who slept a few feet away from the group like usual.  
  
"Noooo!" Rotaz screamed causing everyone to wake up.  
  
Mare looked around furiously looking for a culprit and found Rotaz in a cold sweat.  
  
"Calm down dear calm down!" She said patting him on the back.  
  
"It was horrible," Rotaz, said shaking uncontrobally.  
  
"Oh it must have been a nightmare hun."  
  
"Yes! It was! It was so strange! I only could say only the word Spinda and then I was sucked into a red and white ball!"  
  
"Oh....poor baby," Mare said looking around and patting him on his back.  
  
"Wow, you're even crazy in your dreams!" Noch yelled without even opining his eyes.  
  
"Now can you shut up so we can sleep."?  
  
"Whatever," Rotaz said whimpering.  
  
The sun was already high in the sky and the pokemon have been only traveling for a few minutes when they came up to a large gray stone.  
  
"That's strange a cave is supposed to be here," Rotaz said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Great you took us to a dead end!" Noch yelled.  
  
"He couldn't have," Flick said slowly.  
  
"Oh really chicken? Then what does this look like?"  
  
"Oh don't be harsh!" Mare said grabbing her hips.  
  
"Whatever bug..." Noch muttered under his breath.  
  
"What! Did you say!" Mare said puffing up!  
  
"Nothing!" Noch snapped back quickly.  
  
"Um guys maybe we should figure out what we should do?" Flick said hopping forward.  
  
"How about we break through the rock!" Rotaz said flexing his small muscle.  
  
Letting out an unpleasant howl Rotaz dropped to all fours and dashed at the rock slamming his head into it. Plopping back down Rotaz stared at the rock waiting a for at least a crack to appear.  
  
"Wow great job," Noch retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Rotaz maybe that's not the best way to go about it," Flick said hopping next to him.  
  
"Nose....pass," a loud voice rumbled.  
  
"Bless you." Rotaz said looking to flick.  
  
"That wasn't me Rotaz," Flick said slowly backing up.  
  
"Everyone get back!" Mare yelled.  
  
Suddenly the large boulder began to shift slowly; it then began to turn around revealing a large orange pointed nose and two large gray droopy eyes.  
  
"It's a nosepass," Mare said flying next to Rotaz and Flick.  
  
"Is it infected," Flick questioned.  
  
"Can't tell with its eyes looking stupid like that," Noch said from a few feet back.  
  
"Nosepass," the large rock pokemon let out.  
  
A sound of cracking electricity filled the air when electricity began to crackle around nosepass. In the next instance a line of electricity shot from nosepass straight at the pokemon. Flick and Rotaz both jumped in opposite directions dodging the electric attack. Mare tried lifting into the air but was struck by the attack making her fly back a few feet.  
  
"Mare!" Flick said as he ran toward her.  
  
"Can't move...," Mare shuddered.  
  
"It must have been a thunder wave attack," Noch said running toward the Nosepass.  
  
"What are you doing," Flick yelled.  
  
Noch ignored Flick and jumped into the air and flew toward Nosepass. Suddenly several rocks lifted from behind Nosepass and flew at Noch. Noch eyes widened as several of the rocks crashed into him sending him to the ground.  
  
"Noch are you okay?" Rotaz said coming up next to him.  
  
"Get away from me!" Noch said barking at Rotaz.  
  
Noch slowly got up and limped dizzily behind a tree were he lied.  
  
"Nosepass!" Nosepass yelled.  
  
Flick and Rotaz looked to Nosepass as it glistened making itself harder with a harden attack.  
  
"How are we gonna get pass this thing?" Flick said aloud.  
  
"Why don't we just ask it?" Rotaz said.  
  
"Oh please!" Noch yelled from behind the tree.  
  
Nosepass yelled and released another thunder rave without notice letting it rip through the air. Rotaz jumped into the air letting it fly beneath him while Flick did the same.  
  
"I think he's getting mad!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"Maybe....try a special attack...," Mare said lightly from a few feet away.  
  
"Right Rotaz, now that it's defense if even higher maybe we can attack his special defense."  
  
"Well why don't you use your ember attack," Rotaz asked.  
  
"Rotaz he's a rock type I don't think that would work to great," Flick said nicely.  
  
"Well I don't know any special attacks,..." he said slowly.  
  
"Um Rotaz you no psybeam that's a special attack."  
  
"Flick poochyena's don't learn psybeam were dark types," Rotaz said laughing at flick.  
  
"Oh yea." Flick replied.  
  
"I no!" Rotaz said perking up.  
  
Rotaz ran past Flick and toward a large pond. Pushing his head into the water he began to suck it up into his cheeks. Lifting his head his cheeks were swelled with water and they were very large. Running back past Rotaz he walked in front of the large Nosepass and released the water that formed into a small skinny stream. The water splashed onto the Nosepass and streamed down onto the ground. Nosepass blinked at Rotaz.  
  
"Ha! Look at him flinch in pain!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"I dunno Rotaz," Flick said unconvinced.  
  
"Just a few more squirts and he will be out."  
  
Rotaz ran back to the pond and began to refill his cheeks while Flick tended to Mare who was slowly recovering. Rotaz lifted his soaked head out the water and began to run back when he heard crying. The crying seemed to be coming from behind a tree so Rotaz went to go investigate. Rotaz was surprised when he found a female mudkip crying next to a tree with its head down. Rotaz went closer when the Mudkip looked up with tears in its eyes.  
  
"Are you infected?" The mudkip said in a squeaky nerdy voice.  
  
Rotaz began to respond when it released the water from its mouth accidentally letting it spray into the mudkip's face.  
  
"Ah you are!" She said screaming.  
  
The Mudkip hopped past Rotaz and dashed away trying to escape.  
  
"Wait! I'm not infected!" Rotaz yelled running after her.  
  
Flick heard yelling and saw the Mudkip running toward him and Mare.  
  
"What's going on here?" Flick asked while the Mudkip ran toward him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" The mudkip squeaked.  
  
The mudkip opined its mouth and released a water gun. The water slammed into Flick sending it onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my," Mare said standing, recovered from the paralysis.  
  
Nosepass released another unexpected thunder wave making it slam into mudkip making it stop. The Mudkip looked around and then began to cry. Flick got up though he was weakened by the Mudkip's attack. Mare walked up to the mudkip and began patting it.  
  
"It's okay hun. Were not here to hurt you," she said.  
  
She then began to lead the crying mudkip behind the large tree. Rotaz joined her and so did Noch. Flick stood back a few feet somewhat scared.  
  
"Now hun what was that about?" Mare asked nicely.  
  
"Sorry," she sobbed in-between tears. "I thought you guys were infected."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Libra," she sobbed.  
  
"Why weren't you paralyzed by that thunderwave?" Rotaz asked.  
  
"My type is half water half ground. And electricity doesn't effect ground types very well." She said still crying.  
  
"So what's with the water works?" Noch asked.  
  
"Noch!" Mare yelled.  
  
"Well im all alone...my family has been infected...and I never had friends before." Libra cried.  
  
"Well, you can come with us. Were going to find out how we can defeat this horrible infection that's going around." Mare replied.  
  
"And we can be your friends!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"I don't know about that one," Noch cut in.  
  
"Don't mind him he's and idiot." Mare said glaring at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yea," said Mare.  
  
"Sorry about that," Libra said looking to soaked flick.  
  
"It's okay." Flick said shivering.  
  
"So can you help us get pass this boulder are what?" Noch said dryly.  
  
"Well, I learned watergun which is a water attack. Rock is very weak to water. Though Nosepass can learn an eclectic attack, thunderwave, because of his magnetic like properties im unaffected by it." Libra said smiling.  
  
"You seem to no a lot about pokemon," Flick said.  
  
"Well since I didn't have many friends I just studied a lot."  
  
"Blah blah blah, let's see what you can do."  
  
Libra began to tear up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rotaz asked.  
  
"Nothing, im just a little sensitive."  
  
Libra got up and walked up to the Nosepass. Several large rocks lifted from behind the Nosepass and flew toward Libra. Libra ran and dodged most of them but several hit her but didn't do too much damage. Libra then opened its mouth and released a large watergun that splashed into the Nosepass making it yell out in pain. The Nosepass began to crackle when another watergun struck it. The nosepass screamed and fell to its side causing the ground to shake. The Nosepass was knocked out.  
  
"Nice!" Rotaz yelled.  
  
"It was alright," Noch said walking toward the cave.  
  
"Were not going in there are we?"  
  
"Well we have to get Mt.Chimney hun."  
  
Libra's eyes began to tear.  
  
"I don't like the dark," she replied.  
  
"It's okay I can might it brighter with my ember." Said flick.  
  
"What if there is a infected pokemon in there?" she asked.  
  
"What if! What if! What if! Just shut up are stay here by yourself!" Yelled Noch.  
  
Libra looked to Noch then busted into tears and began to weep.  
  
"Oh look what you did Noch!" Mare shouted.  
  
Everyone went to go comfort Libra while Noch walked toward the cave. Though what if Libra was right, anything could be in the cave ahead. Yet it's another thing they must get through. Together. 


End file.
